Starve The Ego
by Shimmering.Moonlight
Summary: In a small town of Elodie a bus accident terrors the town. All of the students on the bus lives are taken but three. All deciding to attend Cressida Academy the popularity of the situation takes an odd turn. This novel is humor, drama, smut, some romance, and action. It will be rated highly for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

The shimmering light from the six o'clock sunrise glared into Rain's bedroom and graced her eyes while she sat up looking into her lap. Rain slowly raised up body up straight and twisted to at her minor side. As she looked to it she saw a young teenage girl with long dark brown hair which reached her lower back. Her eyes were beautiful olive green that glowed even brighter in the sunlight. Rain rose from her bed and walked to her bedroom window and looked out on the town of Elodie. The color of the sky was a soft pink and harsh orange that blended together to make gorgeous horizon. Elodie was a small modern town which contained many academies and small shops. Its architecture was nothing below average, containing rivers and small lakes surrounded by by giant trees that changed to the color of the sun in the fall and brilliant pinks in the spring.

Rain walked to her cream color bathroom, slowly undressing and entering her shower. Along the top shower was a skinny rectangular window that let in a tiny amount of light. Bouncing of the tile wall and cream backsplash it lite up the entire room. While Rain was in the shower all she could think about was the reaction of the students Cressida Academy and the bus accident which cast terrors among thousands of Elodie's citizens. And it would be worse people knowing she was one of the surviving three teens. Most would think she was lucky to live but many thought it was terrible three students from another town lived over there own students. What truly stumped Rain was the fact she could not remember anything of her past, none of the three of the teens could, and what was worse was the three of them had never meant.

Rain got out of the shower slipping into her new Cressida Academy uniform. Rain was not a tomboy but she surely was not as girly has the uniform she was required to wear was. The clothing consist of a white button up shirt, and cream vest with extremely intricate stitching made by an small sweater company. The skirt was a few inches above the knee, it being a dark plaid pattern was more of Rain's style of clothing. It was topped of with a light pink silk bow that flopped near the host neck and knee high black socks added on by Rain. She pulled back her bangs over the top of her head and added a dark grey headband. Rating her reflection in the mirror, she approved her chose for her first day of judgement.

After slipping on a pair of dark brown leather shoes, she sped walked to her personal kitchen. Rain reached into a cupboard grabbing a skillet to fry up a quick egg and popped a slice of toast in the toaster, and breakfast was set. While her salt and peppered egg was sizzling in the pan she grab the remote to her small flat screen television and turned on the power button.  
As the screen gradually brightened the mature voice of the towns news anchor passed through Rains ears.

"A terrible bus explosion terror town of Elodie, taking the lives of all Elodie citizens leaving the three of strangers to our community. Lives not worth living many citizens say about these three teens." spoke the news anchor. Before anymore sound could break through the speakers Rain turned of the television and set the remote beside her. The thought of people thinking the life of a survivor was not allowed was unbelieveable.

After finishing her breakfast and grabbing her lather bag carrying all of her notebooks, she decided she had time to pass the Mirabelle Bridge and she would be able to get a quick glimpse of the river that ran under the Mirabelle.

Rain soon arrived at the bridge, able to hear the water rushing through the river bed. The sunlight barely gleamed past all of the leaves making the bridge a bit chilly. The bridge was small, not many people could stand on it at once and this was not problem since Rain was the only one on the bridge. The Mirabelle, as she had heard it called was made of wood that let off the set of rain after it had gotten wet. Because of how the structure of the bridge was built when you walked on. Rain stood staring off into the trees vast shades of green, when she could hear the creaking of the wood panel on the Mirabelle.

She turned swiftly to see who was arriving behind her, and saw a young teenage boy about her age. He was taller than she was, with soft blonde hair that went to his shoulders. His uniform was the male version of Rain's, dark grey plaid pants, white button up shirt, and a cream color vest similar to hers. His hair was pulled back and he held a big grin on his face, he was not ugly by any stretch of the means.

"The river sure is beautiful" the young boy commented moving beside Rain. He started to lean on the railing looking in the same direction of Rain. But she did not say a word, stunned anyone wanted to talk to her on there free will. He goal was not to be rude but she was stunned.

"We are wearing the same uniform, are you attending Cressida Academy?" he said with a grin looking at Rain. Rain turned to look back at him, and suddenly looked away while blushing.

"Why do you want to be so nice to me, you know who I am?" responded Rain in a very melancholy tone of voice. She turned her head and began to look out among the trees again.

"Of course I do, but why judge on one accident . Plus I one of the survivors too." said the teenage boy in a cheerful tone. Rain after hearing this look at the boy and her eyes widened. SHe was surprised to get to meet someone in her shoes.

"I am sorry responding with little respect, this past week has been a little, crazy" said Rain ashamed for how she had treated the boy.

"It is okay, we all know the whole thing in complicated, it helps not to think about it too much." he said with another smile on his face.

"I know three student lived, do you know the other one?" said Rain eager to find answers.

"I do actually. His name is Seth, we met at the police station during questioning, he is nice guy, a bit of a rebel but gets better the more you know him."

"Oh . . . By the way I am Rain" she respond with a grin. Rain as enjoying her conversation.

"Rain, that is a unique name. I am Weslie or Wes, whatever you prefer. Since we live in the same dorm building you should stop by after school and you can meet Seth, if you like."

"I will try to make it, I hope to see you at school" Rain said waving to Wes as he waved back and jogging in the direction of the Academy.


	2. Chapter 2

The day had been long and hard for Rain thus far. Rain needed to get away from all the gossip and rumors about the accidents. She went to the roof and sat across from the entrance. She was not hungry, just tried. Her day was filled with confusion but it all seemed to fade away when she saw the view of the city. The sunlight sparkled as it reached the distance far enough to touch Rain's eyes. At that moment all the stress of the day was melted away by the warmth of the sun.  
While Rain was in her daydream the sound of the entrance. Her head did a swift turn to look at the student who had came to join her. As she looked at the teenage boy she realized she didn't know the boy. He had a red tinted hair color and was muscular, looked as if he had been doing a lot of sports.

"So how do you like the view" said the strange boy.

"Do you need something?" Rain said looking as far away from the boy as possible.

"Well you have sting in your words" he said walking from behind Rain and standing at her side.

"I am Emer, and you are Rain" he said falling even closer to Rain. But she still refused to look at Emer, with the thought he would judge her.

"Do you need something?"

"I want to get to know you" Emer said in a whisper.

"What a cliche statement, what do you really" commented Rain extremely unamused.

"I want to be with someone who is supposed to be dead" Emer said grabbing Rain and pulling her close. At this point Rain had looked up at Emer and was blushing quite a bit.

"P-Please remove your hand from my w-waist" stuttered Rain looking back at the ground.  
Emer lifted her neck and began to whisper in her ear "Just relax for me please."

Rain flinched being held in this position was new to her. Emer began to hold her closer, he leaned in a slowly licked Rain's ear. His warm saliva caused Rain to moaned almost silently.  
Once Emer heard she was enjoying it self consciously he decided his approach. Emer gracefully slipped his fingers down Rain's skirt and began to rub her slowly. Rain started to squirm and moaned a little more. The warmth of Emer's fingers gracing her there was very pleasant but the thought of how wrong the situation was slowly slipping away in mind has pleasure ruled.

"Oh, looky here, you are starting to get wet" spoke Emer softly.  
Emer reached pass the barrier blocking his finger from stroking her inside.

"Ah . . . Em-Em-er" moaned Rain feeling every movement inside her. Before she was aware her added another finger, moving faster and deeper. Rain began to breath hard and move more and more.

"Please let it out you know that is what you want"  
But Rain refused to do such thing with some stranger, and Emer could tell, he could see how painful it was for her to hold it all in.

"If you don't let it out now I will have to it." Emer began pull of her vest, and unbuttoning her shirt.  
Getting on his knees , he lick down her stomach till he he was tasting her insides. She began to breath even harder.

"P-Please stop"she yelped the deeper he went, but there was no sign in stopping.  
Emer started to suck on her, his goal was to get all he could out of her as fast as he can.  
"I don't like it, please stop" Rain yelled pushing his head away from her body.  
Emer let go of her and backed up wiping his mouth and readjusting his clothes.

"I am sorry, I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable. I just-" he was cut off by Rains response.

"It is okay, really, I just was not prepared is all"

"Well I should leave you to fix yourself" he said looking at her unbuttoned shirt and lifted skirt. Rain did look a bit of a mess, she began to re-button her shirt and putting back on her vest, but while doing so she was blushing quite a lot. Emer left with his hands in his pocket, leaving Rain as confused as she had ever been. Why did this strange boy come and do this to her than leave.  
Nothing was adding up in Rain's head. She cleaned herself up and took another look at this city that want no parts of her.


End file.
